Shelter needs to link our computer network together to: Create a communications infrastructure that would promote the rapid interchange of medical information between Shelter's professional staff, families, children and the legal and social service professionals involved in treatment of our children and at-risk families. Provide medical information in usable formats and language for Shelter's culturally and educationally diverse children, adolescents, and families at-risk for abuse. Educate and familiarize Shelter's 60-member staff with National Library of Medicine resources, such as Medline, federal and private databases, and direct role-health services. Create an immediate-response link to our affiliate hospitals and doctors who have Websites in our Healthy Families child abuse prevention program. Provide Internet and email connections for all Shelter sites, so we are able to exchange information agency-wide throughout a five-county service area. Find referral sources immediately for children and families who move out of state. Offer opportunities for clients to connect with us through email following discharge. Provide up-to-date information about the prevention and treatment of sexually transmitted diseases and AIDS to adolescents in our three Group Homes so they can change their behaviors. Training Shelter staff on this system, by developing a program in collaboration with Northwest Community Healthcare Medical Library in Arlington Heights. Affiliating with the Regional Medical Library at the University of Illinois-Chicago Medical Center and the local Northwest Community Healthcare Medical Library to access medical publications.